Recently, telematics terminals for providing various multimedia services, vehicle diagnosis information, or the like to drivers have been widely spread. For example, the telematics terminals may provide, to drivers, various functions such as navigation, burglar alarm, emergency rescue signaling (e.g., SOS), remote diagnosis, consumables management, handsfree portable communication, living information provision, Internet access, and the like.
Portable electronic devices such as tablet PCs, smartphones, and the like may provide functions similar to the functions of the telematics terminals. In general, a driver may dispose such a portable electronic device on a dashboard of a vehicle using a vehicle mount, and may use a navigation function or may conveniently use a handsfree function through a microphone and speakers of the vehicle.
However, in the case of mounting a portable electronic device in a vehicle using a vehicle mount, a locked state of the mount may be released or the portable electronic device may be separated from the mount while the vehicle is driven. Furthermore, it may be difficult to check driving information or diagnosis information of the vehicle using the portable electronic device. In particular, the driver may be interfered with while driving the vehicle if a navigation screen of the portable electronic device is switched to another application screen by a notification function of the portable electronic device. Moreover, the driver may cause a traffic accident while manipulating the portable electronic device to check a notification message.